The Abandoned Classroom
by LAB Rats
Summary: Harry helps out Draco in their first year, and eventually they become friends of a sort. Drarry


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Harry sat in the corner of the classroom, unnoticed by the sobbing blonde. Sighing, Harry stood up. "Next time just remind her that, if pugs had a queen, it would be her, for her perfection at achieving their beauty."

"What?"

Harry shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets to leave. Pansy was laughed out of the Slytherin Common room shortly thereafter, when Draco followed the suggestion.

A week Later, Draco went to a different classroom and sat down, and started to cry. He didn't think anyone was there, until Harry stepped out of the shadows again. "Just tell Marcus that he should have been in Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Why?"

"Because then he can learn of his own kind."

Draco laughed as Harry left again.

This process didn't stop no matter which room Draco went to, until Draco entered a room when he wasn't about to cry, and waited until Harry stepped out. "Hello, Draco."

"What? No more insults for me?"

"Do you need more?"

"How do you come up with these things?"

Harry shrugged, "I just do"

"How do you find me?"

Another shrug. "I just do."

"Why do you find me?"

"Because you need the help."

"I don't need a halfblood's help."

"Did you know that Muggles have a brand of humor called dumb blondes? I'm starting to realize why."

"Really?" Draco laughed. "Dumb Blonde Jokes?"

"Yup. I know a few, but don't wish to insult your pureblood pride by such crude humor."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Tell me one."

Harry laughed, shrugged, and left.

Draco was there the next week just to see Harry again, and the next week, and the next. He didn't understand why Harry wouldn't show, until someone mentioned he was on the house team, and he learned that Harry was flying while he was in the room.

The next week he made sure that Harry had the opportunity, then showed up. Harry came out eventually, and sighed. "I know you were waiting for me while I was in practice, Blondie."

"What did you call me/"

"Blondie. Fits."

"No, Blondie does not. My name is Draco Malfoy. You will call me that."

Harry laughed, shrugged, and left.

The next time Draco tried to enter the classroom he'd been going to these last weeks, the door was locked. Locked tight. Not even his charms allowed him in.

Draco thought it was Harry's way of saying he didn't want to see Draco again, and never went to the room again.

Harry had always waited for Draco to enter first, then used Hogwarts as the Founders did. He had a connection that told him when that happened, as it told him of ancient magic. Harry learned this in the classrooms when Draco wasn't there.

10 years later, 21 year old Harry Potter stacked up the DADA books and glanced at his desk. Hogwarts told him it was time to leave te classroom and head to the next one, so he did. Harry entered through the shadows like he used to.

"Been a long time since I've done this. I wasn't sure you'd show."

"Always."

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I didn't realize you were coming."

"Did you always realize I was coming?"

"Yes."

"Then why did it take so long for you to come?"

"Because I don't know how to act around you."

"What?"

"The insults, those were simple wit, but around you even that didn't work well."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Harry said, shrugging. He turned to leave, but Draco grabbed his shoulder. "Let's have it, Potter."

"I didn't think you'd revert to that so quickly."

"Potter." There was a warning in Draco's voice that made Harry raise an eyebrow. "So what? What if I don't manage to do what you want?"

"Then I'll hurt you."

"You'll hurt me? Harry Potter, the Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord? In his own home ground of Hogwarts?"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

Harry laughed. "When I say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"Yeah. Sounded way better in my head."

"Many things do."

"Like what?"

"Like…Snape, telling him that a student's work is a reflection on the teacher."

"Did you really?"

"I waited until I was 18. They are looking for a replacement, if you want to try it. Teaching is fun."

"Do you teach?"

"This year Defense. I'm not sure if I want to continue."

"Why not?"

"Not as fun as it used to be." Harry shrugged again, getting Draco's hand off his shoulder.

Draco laughed, and Harry lunged to the shadows, hoping his way of transportation through the castle would get him out. Hogwarts took him out all right. And put him in the middle of a gigantic bedroom. "Lovely. Thanks, Hogwarts." Harry said with heavy sarcasm.

"What happened?"

"My way of moving around Hogwarts. I'm the Founder's heir."

"Really?'

"Yeah."

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder again, but Harry shook his head. "She's got us both locked in here until we talk this out."

"Talk what out?"

"Talk out the fact that I love you."

"I love you to." Draco said, and Harry leaned over to kiss the other man, before they pulled back and decided to talk it out.

Hogwarts didn't let them out of those rooms for nearly a month, by which time they'd had plenty of 'dates' and had jumped each other. Multiple times. Look, they didn't have much to wear, and magic wasn't always working. You try ignoring a shirtless/pantless Draco Malfoy, or Harry Potter, walking around. They're HOT and NAKED. It's IMPOSSIBLE.


End file.
